Une petite histoire de Noël et de lutins
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Deux semaines avant Noël, tout va bien dans l'atelier du Père Noël. Mais quand nos deux lutins préférés Sasuke et Naruto recommencent avec leurs enfantillages... que fera Mère Noël pour les calmer une fois pour toute? C'est un SasuNaru!
1. Première Partie

**:) Wouhou! J'ai eu une idée pour une histoire de Noël! Alors en ce début de mois de décembre, j'ai décidé de poster cette jolie petite ficlette de je-ne-sais-pas-encore-combien de chapitres. C'est bien, non?**

**Disclaimer: J'suis paumée, donc nécessairement Naruto, les petits lutins et toutes les autres trucs reliés à la fête commerciale et légendaire de Noël, ainsi que la fête en elle-même, ne m'appartiennent pas. Et, personnellement, je ne crois plus au Père-Noël depuis longtemps, mais je trouve ça mignon les histoires où on le voit.**

**Warning: Je sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre dans cette fic. Elle pourrait très bien passer de T à M d'ici à Noël, alors vous surprenez pas si ça arrive.**

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

Quelque part au Pôle Nord, dans le sous-sol d'une petite maisonnette magique, des centaines de lutins travaillaient d'arrache pied dans l'usine de jouet. Il ne leur restait que deux semaines avant Noël pour terminer tous les jouets demandés et à ce rythme, ils seraient chanceux de terminer à temps. Cependant, étant des lutins, la chance était naturellement avec eux, alors ils termineraient certainement à temps. Il se faisait tard, à présent. Ils étaient tous fatigués, et un certain lutin blond aux yeux bleus s'en plaignait tout le temps depuis maintenant disons… trois semaines.

"J'en ai marre!" se plaignit-il de nouveau, agrippant son bonnet vert à deux mains et l'enfonçant sur sa tête avec force en signe de frustration.

"Arrête de te plaindre, dobe. On fait tous le même travail. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vraiment surmenés." le sermonna son voisin aux cheveux et aux yeux plus noirs que la nuit, habillé d'un petit habit bleu.

Le blond lâcha son bonnet et fit la grimace à son voisin. "Va te faire, Sasuke-teme!" s'exclama-t-il, plus qu'énervé.

"Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui devrais aller te faire, dobe!" répliqua le brun, sur le même ton.

Un lutin aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval et un habit également vert, mais des boucles d'oreilles en grelot à la place du bonnet, s'avança vers eux avec un air las. "Arrêter un peu de vous chamailler, Naruto, Sasuke. Vous ralentissez tout le monde. Allez empiler les cadeaux, vous dérangerez moins de gens. Dites à Kiba et Shino de ramener leurs fesses ici à la place. Quelle galère…" dit-il avant de s'éclipser paresseusement.

Tous les lutins qui avaient été témoins de la scène soupirèrent à cause de la fréquence d'un tel événement entre ces deux-là. Avant que les deux lutins puissent aller à leur nouveau poste, cependant, La grande porte au fond de l'atelier s'ouvrit et un grand bonhomme aux longs cheveux blancs et habillé de rouge entra dans l'atelier.

"Oh ho ho, je vois que vous avez encore plus travaillé aujourd'hui!" s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire.

"Père Noël Jiraiya!!!" s'exclamèrent tous les lutins, sauf les plus silencieux et Naruto et Sasuke, qui étaient trop occupés à se fusiller du regard.

"Allez, je vous donne congé plus tôt aujourd'hui! Hop hop! Déguerpissez d'ici!" s'exclama Jiraiya, faisant signe aux lutins de vaquer à leurs occupations au plus vite.

Les lutins sautèrent de joie, sauf les plus réservés et les plus paresseux, avant de sortir de l'atelier en une masse grouillante de couleurs multiples. Jiraiya attrapa cependant Sasuke et Naruto au passage.

"Hep là, vous deux. Vous vous êtes encore disputés, à ce que je vois." dit Jiraiya d'un ton accusateur en soulevant les deux garnements et en les amenant à sa hauteur d'yeux.

Les deux croisèrent les bras. "Bien sûr que non, Père Noël! Nous partageons l'esprit de Noël qui nous interdit de démontrer une quelconque forme d'animosité l'un envers l'autre! Vous le savez bien!" s'exclamèrent les deux lutins en chœur, le discours comme répété et appris par cœur.

Jiraiya soupira de nouveau et transporta les deux lutins hors de l'atelier et en haut d'une série d'escaliers. "Voyons voir si ma douce Tsunade sera du même avis." dit-il d'un ton presque sadique.

Les deux lutins blêmirent ensemble et déglutirent avec difficulté, se laissant transporter par le col de leur habit tout en haut des marches jusqu'à la demeure du Père Noël. Là où restait la Mère Noël, Tsunade. Elle ne descendait pas souvent, rarement, même. Quand elle le faisait, c'était soit pour apporter des biscuits et du chocolat chaud aux lutins lorsqu'ils travaillaient tard à cause d'un retard de production, ou pour remettre à leur place des lutins qui s'étaient disputés sévèrement. Et ceux qui revenaient de ces "discussions" avec Tsunade étaient habituellement secoués pour le reste du mois au moins. Jiraiya ouvrit la porte tout en haut de l'escalier et entra dans le couloir. Il ouvrit ensuite une autre porte, à sa droite cette fois, et pénétra dans un vaste salon, où Tsunade… était occupée à donner des coups de poing dans un grand sac de sport suspendu au plafond. (vous espériez quoi? qu'elle tricote?)

Tsunade s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour regarder son mari. "Je vois que tu m'amènes les deux gosses qui causent des problèmes, Jiraiya. Enfin décidé à me laisser leur remettre les idées en place?"

"N'y va pas trop raide, tout de même. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient un traumatisme. C'est déjà assez difficile d'avoir chaque année le même nombre de lutins sans en avoir qui fuguent." répondit Jiraiya en faisan une grimace d'inconfort, avant de déposer les deux lutins et de s'enfuir de la pièce en fermant prestement la porte derrière lui.

Sasuke se pencha un peu vers Naruto en gardant soigneusement ses yeux sur Tsunade. "J'ai toujours su qu'il avait la trouille devant elle, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était à ce point." murmura-t-il.

Naruto hocha simplement la tête, d'accord, pour une fois, avec l'autre.

Tsunade soupira et se frotta les tempes, puis les regarda d'un air désespéré. "Pourquoi vous chicanez-vous au moins trois cent fois par année?" demanda-t-elle simplement en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Naruto et Sasuke suivirent l'exemple et grimpèrent sur le canapé en face de Tsunade. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se lançant parfois des regards interrogatifs l'un l'autre avant de tourner rapidement la tête lorsque l'autre les surprenait en train de fixer. Tsunade fronça les sourcils puis une idée entra dans sa tête blonde. Ses yeux bruns s'illuminèrent d'un éclat sadique et amusé et elle s'avança dans son fauteuil en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres.

"Y aurait-il quelque chose que j'ignore et dont vous aimeriez me faire part?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement doux, tentant d'appâter l'un d'eux à parler ouvertement du problème.

Les deux lutins fixèrent tous deux un coin opposé de la pièce, dans un silence presque embarrassé. Tsunade perdit son sourire sadique à ça et décida de changer de tactique. Ces deux-là devaient changer, sinon ils pourraient avoir de sérieux problèmes avec la livraison de ce Noël-ci. Elle se leva brusquement, s'attirant indéniablement des regards paniqués des deux lutins, et leur enleva leur bonnet avant de les empoigner par le dos du chandail et de les soulever. Elle les transporta hors de la pièce et un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle donna un coup de pied dans une porte, succédant à l'ouvrir, et y balança les deux lutins paniqués.

"Je vous laisserai sortir de là lorsque vous aurez réglé votre problème. Je viendrai vous voir tous les jours jusqu'à ce que vous me fassiez part de votre problème ou que vous décidiez de le régler par vous-même autre que par de la violence physique ou verbale. Il n'y a pas de "mais" ou de "et si". Cette décision est finale. Et vous n'aurez ainsi qu'un repas par jour." dit-elle froidement avant de refermer la porte à clé dans un grand bang.

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent la porte fermée d'un air horrifié, avant de se regarder avec la même horreur puis de regarder de nouveau la porte. Ils n'étaient pas certains, à présent, de s'en sortir vivants, alors que leurs petites têtes jouaient et rejouaient les pires scénarios qui pourraient arriver, leur imagination fertile grandement à l'œuvre. Inutile de dire qu'aucun des deux ne dormit beaucoup ou eut le courage d'examiner les alentours.

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

**Fin du petit prologue! Est-ce que je me suis inspirée d'une image que j'ai trouvée en errant sur google? Mais bien évidemment!**

**Cependant, avant de vous la mettre, je suis dans l'obligation, chers lecteurs, de vous faire part de mon problème. Je ne sais pas quel couple principal mettre!!! J'hésite, en fait. Je serais portée à faire un SasuNaru, mais puisque nous entrons probablement tous dans ce cher esprit des fêtes (également la raison pour laquelle je n'ai plus un rond), j'ai décidé de laisser le choix aux lecteurs! C'est-à-dire à vous! Voici les options:**

**-SasuNaru (Sasuke et Naruto)**

**-GaaSasuNaru (Gaara, Sasuke et Naruto)**

**-KakaSasu (Kakashi et Sasuke)**

**-KakaNaru (Kakashi et Naruto)**

**-SasuSaku (Sasuke et Sakura)**

**-NaruSaku (Naruto et Sakura)**

**-SasuIno (Sasuke et Ino)**

**-NaruIno (Naruto et Ino)**

**-SasuHina (Sasuke et Hinata)**

**-NaruHina (Naruto et Hinata)**

**Donc, vous n'avez qu'un choix et vous votez en review. La suite de l'histoire dépend des résultats que j'obtiendrai ici ainsi que sur le forum où j'ai également posté cette histoire (vous pouvez me demander l'adresse si vous voulez, ça fera juste plus de monde dessus). Maintenant, sans plus attendre, voici le lien pour aller voir l'image qui m'a inspirée à faire cette fic:**

**http://static . twoday . net/paulp/images/b15264550 . jpg**

**Vous n'avez qu'à enlever les espaces qui sont devant et derrière les points. Oh! Dernière chose. Je laisse trois petits jours pour voter (je sais, c'est vraiment pas beaucoup). Lundi soir (en fait... quand ici au Canada ce sera le soir... héhé) eh bien je vais faire le deuxième chapitre selon les votes obtenus.**

**À la prochaine et votez! Et review, aussi... ce serait bien...**


	2. Deuxième Partie

**Je sais qu'il est dépassé deux heures du matin en ce mardi... matin... mais j'avais autre chose en tête. Désolée. Mais! L'important c'est que je vous donne à présent la deuxième partie de cette fanfiction de Noël! Cependant, je dois d'abord vous donner le résultat de la compilation de vos votes/opinions/reviews/suggestions ou peu importe comment vous décidez d'appeler ça. Je veux également vous rappeler que j'ai également posé la question sur un forum (où j'ai eu deux votes en incluant le mien).**

**Pour GaaSasuNaru, j'ai compté 2 votes.**

**Pour NaruSasu, j'ai compté 2 votes. Ah, je sais que je n'avais aps mis cette "éventualité de couple" dans mon genre de sondage, mais à défaut de mettre ces deux votes ailleurs, j'ai fait une autre option.**

**Pour SasuNaru, j'ai compté 15 votes.**

**Kakashi: Ton vote ne compte pas.**

**Moi: Comment ça mon vote ne compte pas?**

**Kakashi: C'est toi qui écrit la fic. Si tu demandes aux lecteurs de tu dire quel couple il serait mieux que tu mette, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.**

**Moi: Méchant.**

**Donc pour SasuNaru, 14 votes.**

**Pour ceux qui auraient préféré NaruSasu à SasuNaru (le seme étant toujours nommé en premier), désolée si le résultat vous choque/désole. Je vais essayer de faire entreprendre un truc à notre Naruto international. Pour ce qui est du GaaSasuNaru, je pourrais toujours mettre un peu d'affection à la Gaara dans le mélange. Mais pas trop, tout de même.**

**Maintenant, sans plus attendre, la suite de la ficlette!**

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

_Inutile de dire qu'aucun des deux ne dormit beaucoup ou eut le courage d'examiner les alentours._

Après 24h dans cette pièce inconnue, Sasuke fut le premier à regagner assez de sang froid pour regarder leurs alentours… et il prit un air incrédule. En plein milieu de la pièce mais tout de même collé sur le mur du fond, il y avait un lit. Non, rectifions ça… un lit **énorme**. Il se disait même que les humains devaient également trouver cette grandeur de lit énorme. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet. Une commode se trouvait sur le mur à droite de la porte et sur le mur de gauche il y avait une autre porte. Probablement la salle de bain, se dit le brun. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Sasuke tapota l'épaule de Naruto, toujours assis là à fixer la porte d'un air horrifié. Le blond regarda son rival pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, puis suivit le regard de celui-ci et regarda béatement ce qui serait leur cellule de détention.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence. "Mais qu'est-ce que la vieille a bien pu penser de nous enfermer dans une pièce pareille!" s'exclama enfin le blond en empoignant ses cheveux à deux mains, sur le point de paniquer de nouveau mais pour une toute autre raison.

Sasuke passa une main tremblante dans ses propres cheveux couleur d'ébène en poussant un soupir hésitant. "Eh bien je crois que nous devrons arriver à nous entendre au moins assez longtemps pour décider de qu'est-ce qui appartient à qui…" hasarda-t-il en lançant un regard appréhensif à Naruto.

Tout ce qu'il eut en réponse fut un cri de "Super saut de ninja!!!" avant de voir le lutin habillé de vert atterrir sur l'édredon moelleux arborant les couleurs de Noël… et y disparaître. Eh bien, pas tout à fait disparaître, mais il semblait que le lit était si moelleux que même des êtres aussi légers qu'eux puissent s'enfoncer dedans. Une tête blonde pointa sur le bord du lit et deux yeux bleus pétillants l'observèrent d'un air joueur.

"Sasuke, tu devrais vraiment venir essayer ce lit! Comparer ceci aux lits sur lesquels on dort habituellement c'est comme comparer une plume avec une pierre! Ou encore Shikamaru avec Kiba!" s'exclama Naruto, toute rivalité entre les deux momentanément oubliée.

Le brun dû faire un véritable effort pour empêcher le sourire amusé qui menaçait de courber ses lèvres de paraître. Il s'avança tranquillement vers le lit et l'examina un peu. Cela dit, avant qu'un bras dans une manche verte ne l'agrippe par le col et le projette de l'autre côté du matelas. Il fut pour le moins surpris de ne sentir presque rien lors de l'atterrissage. C'est alors qu'il entendit un rire cristallin provenant de l'endroit où il avait vu le blond en dernier. Un son clair qui résonna à ses oreilles comme les clochettes du traîneau de Jiraiya aux oreilles des petits enfants. Un son… presque magique. Sasuke secoua la tête pour en sortir ces pensées incohérentes. C'était sans doute la fatigue qui le gagnait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Le bruit d'une clé tournant un verrou se fit entendre et deux petites paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la porte alors que Tsunade entra suivie de trois lutines portant de la nourriture. "Bien! Vous semblez vous être remis de votre choc, les gamins. Alors maintenant que vous êtes quelque peu lucides, je vais vous expliquer les règles que j'ai omises hier. Chaque jours, je vais venir vous voir avec Sakura, Hinata et Ino pour vous apporter de la nourriture et voir comment vous vous portez. Vous ne pourrez commencer à sortir d'ici qu'une fois que j'aurai vu une amélioration dans votre comportement. D'ici là, vous serez seuls en excluant les moments où je viendrai vous rendre visite. C'est clair?"

"Oui, madame." dirent ensemble Sasuke et Naruto.

Les lutines laissèrent la nourriture sur le plancher et les quatre "demoiselles" sortirent en laissant une porte verrouillée derrière elles. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Sasuke entende un cri de joie provenant du blond et que celui-ci bondisse littéralement du lit pour aller attaquer la nourriture. Sasuke, quant à lui, se contenta de se laisser tomber sur le dos et de fermer les paupières, n'ayant étrangement pas faim…

Deux orbes onyx s'ouvrirent alors que leur propriétaire sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et une étrange masse velue lui chatouiller les narines. Sasuke baissa les yeux et fixa son "co-détenu" qui était couché tout contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine et un bras autour de sa taille. Il avait entendu dire que le blond aimait bien les câlins, mais de là à s'attendre à se réveiller avec ledit blond ainsi contre lui, ça ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Sasuke tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Naruto mais celui-ci ne fit que retenir le brun encore plus et l'empêcher de partir.

Le lutin aux yeux bleus fourra son nez dans le chandail bleu de l'autre. "Reste… sommeil… Sa…" marmonna-t-il des profondeurs de ses songes.

Le brun déglutit difficilement pour une raison inconnue et se força à relaxer. Son rival pouvait bien être en train de rêver de n'importe qui. Il y avait Sakura et Sai dans les lutins qu'il connaissait assez bien dont le nom commençait pas "Sa". Le petit blond ne pouvait pas avoir voulu dire Sasuke, c'était impossible. Oh, et puis même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire? Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que Jiraiya et Tsunade, surtout depuis que con grand frère Itachi avait fugué. Non, il était parfaitement à l'aise par lui-même. Et il était loin, même très loin d'avoir une attirance pour le blond… pas vrai? Quelque part au loin, il entendit une horloge sonner douze coups.

_DongDongDongDongDongDongDongDongDongDongDongDong_

Tsunade leva la tête de son livre en entendant la vieille horloge sonner ses douze coups de minuit. Jiraiya regarda sa femme et soupira, se calant dans son fauteuil.

"Alors, comment vont-ils?" demanda-t-il au hasard, tentant de tenir une conversation dite civilisée avec sa douce et tendre, même si elle était plus souvent dure et sans merci.

"J'attends juste que l'un d'eux arrive au point où il va craquer et cracher le morceau. Si j'ai vu juste, ça devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine. Et si j'ai été assez clairvoyante, je sais exactement ce que celui qui craquera va me dire." dit simplement Tsunade, fermant son livre et le posant sur la table basse devant elle.

"Alors tu sais ce qu'est leur problème et tu les force à subir ça?" demanda Jiraiya en haussant un sourcil.

"Tu passes peut-être plus de temps avec ces lutins, Jiraiya, mais c'est moi qui suis la mieux placée pour porter un jugement neutre sur leur comportement. Compare-les à des enfants adolescents, si tu préfères." déclara Tsunade, fouillant derrière son fauteuil pour sortir leur secret à son mari et elle: du saké dans des cartons de lait. (bah ouais! vous vous imaginez la tête des gosses si on leur dit que le Père Noël et la Mère Noël boivent dans leur temps libre?)

Jiraiya écarquilla un peu les yeux, incrédule. "Tu n'insinue tout de même pas…?" commença-t-il, toutefois incapable de terminer d'émettre sa question.

Tsunade compris tout de même de quoi il voulait parler et hocha doucement la tête en lui donna un carton de saké. Un silence étrange s'installa ensuite dans la petite maisonnette magique alors que tous les petits lutins qui l'occupaient étaient profondément endormis.

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

**Je sais, le classique tu beau brun ténébreux qui renie et ignore ses sentiments pour le blond mignon. Moi-même je sais pas combien de fois je l'ai lu (plus encore en anglais qu'en français, quoique dans FMA c'est parfois pas mal différent). Je pouvais pas ignorer l'appel du cliché. Cependant, je vais être franche, ce qui m'a vraiment surprise c'était le résultat global de vos oppinions.**

**Kakashi: J'ai pas eu de votes!!!**

**Moi: On t'aime quand même Ka'shi-sensei. On t'aime quand même. En tout cas moi je t'aime bien quand même, je sais pas pour les autres...**

**Kakashi: (sort son livre en renifflant et se met à lire pour se changer les idées)**

**Encore une fois, je vous assure que je sais pas à quoi il faut s'attendre dans la prochaine partie. Je pense pas mettre de lemon tout de suite, par contre... peut-être plus vers la fin... Mais en tout cas. Je vais vous avertir à l'avance si jamais je décide de mettre cette fic en M.**

**Donc... review?**


	3. Troisième Partie

**Finalement! Je viens de faire la troisième partie! Je vais devoir me dépêcher si je veux coordonner le Noël de cette fic avec le vrai Noël!**

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

Tsunade donna des plateaux de nourriture aux trois lutines près d'elle et retint un petit rire amusé en notant une autre fois les différences entre les lutines et les lutins… Les lutins ressemblaient tous à des enfants miniatures, tandis que l'apparence de chaque lutine variait quelque peu. Hinata avait deux petites ailes dans son dos, Sakura cachait deux petites cornes sous son chapeau rouge et Ino avait deux longues oreilles blanches de lapin. Il y avait d'autres lutines, certes, mais elles étaient en bien moins grand nombre et elles travaillaient à la cuisine ou aux corvées ménagères. Elles portaient aussi des habits différents du genre d'uniforme que portent les lutins.

Sakura, vêtue d'une version miniature de l'habit de travail de Jiraiya, regarda Tsunade d'un air interrogateur. "Tsunade-sama, vous êtes encore en train de rêvasser." dit-elle doucement.

Hinata bougea un peu ses ailes et hocha la tête. "Naruto et Sasuke vont avoir faim si on ne se dépêche pas, Tsunade-sama." ajouta-t-elle, se libérant brièvement une main pour ajuster sa robe violette un peu trop courte.

Ino tira sur le pantalon de Tsunade avec une main couverte d'un gant ressemblant à une patte de lapin. "Allez!"

Tsunade se reprit et conduisit ses trois lutines à travers la maison magique jusqu'à la porte verrouillée qui maintenait deux certains lutins enfermés. Elle sortit un gros trousseau de clés et trouva rapidement, par pure magie, la bonne clé. Elle l'inséra dans la serrure, déverrouilla la porte et rangea les clés dans sa poche avant de tourner la poignée de la porte et de l'ouvrir. La chambre était calme… et vide. Tsunade haussa un sourcil en entrant et scruta la pièce du regard. C'est alors qu'un bruit attira l'attention du petit groupe. Un bruit d'eau leur provenait de derrière la porte fermée de la salle de bain. La Mère Noël fit signe aux trois lutines de rester là et elle alla vers la porte, doucement et sans faire de bruit. Elle posa doucement la main sur la poignée, la tourna lentement… et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup.

Deux grands cris surpris retentirent, suivis de deux splash. "Mère Noël Tsunade! Mais ça va pas de nous faire peur comme ça!!!" s'exclama le lutin aux cheveux d'ébènes en regardant par-dessus le rebord du bain pour lancer des couteaux du regard à la grande blonde.

"Ah ouais, grand-mère! T'as failli nous noyer!!!" ajouta le blond en imitant son rival.

"Vos gueules, les gosses. Vous aviez qu'à être alertes. Je vais dire aux filles de laisser la nourriture près de la porte. À demain." dit la Mère Noël avec un sourire sadique en refermant la porte.

Tsunade fit signe aux trois lutines de déposer la nourriture et elles partirent en verrouillant la porte derrière elles. Sasuke et Naruto se calèrent dans le bain où ils avaient mis peu profond d'eau et se regardèrent en calmant leurs cœurs battants.

"Mais elle est folle ou quoi?" s'exclama le lutin aux prunelles bleues après un petit moment.

"Le contraire m'étonnerait, dobe." répondit le brun, se remettant également du choc.

Ils reprirent en silence la tâche de se laver, puis se rincer, avant d'enlever le bouchon et de s'aider à sortir du bain. Ils se séchèrent puis se rhabillèrent. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la situation s'enregistra dans la tête de Sasuke. Il venait de prendre un bain avec Naruto, son rival blond pour lequel il n'était maintenant plus certain de ressentir de l'animosité. Après tout, qui ne serait pas dans sa situation après avoir rêvé audit rival et s'être réveiller avec la moppe blonde dudit rival sous le nez? Après s'être réveillé, Naruto avait proposé de terminer la bouffe de la veille et d'aller prendre un bain. Vu leur taille mutuelle, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour prendre ce bain ensemble. Mais maintenant…

"Oi, teme. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça?" demanda Naruto à son co-détenu en haussant un sourcil.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensés et regarda Naruto en combattant l'envie de sourire. "Hm? Oh rien, j'étais juste en train de penser. Quoi que je doute que tu saches ce que c'est." répondit Sasuke en grimpant sur le lit trop moelleux.

Naruto allait faire une réplique mordante lorsqu'une petite musique parvint à ses oreilles. Le brun sur le lit sembla l'entendre aussi et ils scrutèrent tous deux le plafond en cherchant d'où cette musique pouvait bien venir. Ils aperçurent un haut-parleur dissimulé dans les motifs de la peinture au plafond. Grimpant également sur le lit, le conflit totalement oublié, Naruto tenta de se rappeler à quoi cette mélodie était associée. C'était très populaire chez les humains et il l'avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois, mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du nom…

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient jouer la musique de Casse-Noisettes?" demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

Le nom sonna des clochettes dans la tête de Naruto et il haussa les épaules à la question du brun. "J'en sais rien, moi. Je pense pas qu'ils aient installé des caméras ou des micros dans la chambre et que ça soit un stratagème pour nous distraire d'une dispute, de toute façon." dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur le matelas et en mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Trois coups d'horloge résonnèrent au loin…

DongDongDong 

Alors que la grande horloge sonnait dans la pièce d'à côté, Tsunade haussa un sourcil en regardant l'écran devant elle, des écouteurs aux oreilles.

"Comment a-t-il deviné que je les avais enfermés dans une pièce où j'avais installé micros et caméras?" se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

…

L'horloge venait de sonner six heures, maintenant. Naruto marchait en ronds sur les mains dans la pièce, en proie à un ennui extrême.

Il se tourna vers le lit et regarda son rival qui y était assit et qui le regardait silencieusement depuis au moins une bonne heure. "Je m'emmerde, Sasuke. À quoi tu penses?" demanda le blond, tentant de commencer une conversation pour chasser l'ennui.

"À pas grand chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, dobe." répondit le brun d'une voix monotone.

Naruto se remit sur pieds et fusilla son rival du regard. "Ne m'appelle pas dobe! Au moins moi je fais un effort pour bien m'entendre pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici au plus vite!" s'exclama-t-il.

"Au cas où le fait aurait échappé à ta cervelle de moineau, _Naruto_, nous sommes ici à cause d'un problème qui relève de bien plus que des habitudes longuement entretenues." contra le brun d'un air ennuyé.

Naruto croisa les bras et feignit l'indignation. "Très bien, monsieur Je-sais-tout. Alors dis-moi pourquoi _toi_ tu ne t'entends pas avec moi, et après on verra si c'est la même chose de mon côté."

Sasuke regarda le blond de haut en bas pour la vingtième fois en cette heure. Le plan de Tsunade, il l'avait compris dès le début. Elle voulait mettre leurs nerfs à vif en les laissant en contact prolongé ensemble et attendre que l'un d'eux craque. Il savait également que le manque de choses à faire pesait plus lourd sur les nerfs du blond que le fait d'être enfermé avec son rival. Il était visiblement sur le point de craquer. Par contre, le laisser faire si tôt donnerait bien trop de satisfaction à la blonde psychopathe mariée à ce vieux pervers de Père Noël. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas dire au blond pourquoi il cherchait toujours des noises avec le blond, puisqu'il n'en était lui-même plus vraiment certain.

Temps pour un peu d'improvisation. "J'sais pas trop." dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

L'un des sourcils de Naruto tiqua à cette réponse et à la façon dont elle avait été dite. Il s'avança vers le lit, y grimpa et s'approcha de son rival avec des éclairs dans ses yeux bleus. "Eh bien moi je vais te dire pourquoi je m'entends pas bien avec toi. T'es qu'un bâtard arrogant qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde, qui n'a pas une once de considération pour les sentiments des autres et qui agit en type qui a un poteau gelé de trente centimètres dans le cul!" s'écria-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage de son rival.

Sasuke cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, puis une troisième fois. "_'Qui n'a aucune considération pour les sentiments des autres'_?" répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Ce fut le tour de Naruto de cligner des yeux, un peu décontenancer. "J'ai dit ça?"

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête et attendit une explication de la part du blond. Celui-ci était visiblement perdu et tentait de se rappeler pourquoi il avait dit ça. Puis quelque chose flasha dans ses yeux bleus et il mit le poing dans sa paume ouverte, se souvenant du pourquoi.

"Ah oui! C'est à cause de Sakura-chan et Ino-chan!" dit-il, puis il hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ce fait.

Sasuke soupira, étrangement déçu. Mais déçu de quoi, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce que le blond ne parlait pas de lui…? Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était avec cette relation. Et ce qui était pire, c'est que tant qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas mieux, ils resteraient enfermés ici. Ils pourraient donc passer Noël ici si Tsunade le voulait. Cette sorcière…

"Et maintenant dis-moi pourquoi _toi_ tu ne t'entends pas bien avec moi." Insista Naruto, s'asseyant en face de Sasuke et croisant les bras.

Le blond voulait jouer la carte de la description, Sasuke jouerait avec lui volontiers. "Tu es stupide, maladroit, bruyant et tu ne penses jamais avant d'agir. T'es le lutin le plus gamin que j'aie vu et t'as même pas le courage d'aller dire tes sentiments à la lutine que t'aimes."

Est-ce que c'était tout? Eh bien tout ce que Sasuke voulait laisser sortir. Il ne voulait pas non plus trop enrager son co-détenu.

La mine de Naruto s'assombrit et il regarda ailleurs. "Je lui ai dit, teme. Elle voulait juste rien savoir. Stupide fangirl." marmonna Naruto tout bas.

Sasuke entendit, cependant, et regarda ailleurs aussi. "Oh. Désolé." dit-il doucement. "Est-ce que c'est pour ça que t'as toujours l'air de m'en vouloir?"

"En quelque sorte…" répondit le blond.

Pourquoi est-ce que la mine déconfite du lutin aux yeux bleus le rendait-elle si triste à l'intérieur? Pourquoi ressentait-il du regret et de la culpabilité face à cette situation? Il devrait définitivement mettre de l'ordre dans ces sentiments et vite.

Naruto s'installa pour dormir sans même lui lancer un regard. "Je vais dormir un peu. Tu me répondras plus tard…" dit-il doucement.

Sasuke le regarda un moment avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos avec un soupire las. Il sentait qu'il venait de franchir une des barrières qui les séparait, mais, en même temps, qu'il avait foiré un truc. C'était un sentiment très désagréable et auquel il n'était pas accoutumé.

"Et merde… mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Naruto?" se demanda-t-il tout haut en se laissant glisser vers le sommeil, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à manger un peu plus…

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

**Fin de la troisième partie! S'il y a des endroits où vous avez de la difficulté à suivre, dites-le moi. Je relis pas. Alors c'est possible qu'il y ait des moments où je vais un peu trop vite. Je vous dis ça aussi pour les chapitres à venir...**

**Kakashi: C'est que moi ou cette fic est mignonne?**

**Itachi: Non, je confirme, ça sent la romance à plein nez, cette histoire. Le cliché et le "happily ever after", aussi.**

**Moi: Oh, allons. Sérieux. Qui est-ce qui a vécu pour toujours? C'est juste débile cette phrase de fin-là. Moi je dirais "jusqu'à leur mort" ou un truc de ce genre.**

**Kakashi: Ça se fait pas d'écrire un conte pour enfant avec cette fin, Nyx. C'est pour ça que ceux qui écrivent les contes qui se terminent bien ils écrivent habituellement "et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps".**

**Itachi: Mais c'est pas comme si cette fic était un compte. Elle sent juste le compte à plein nez. C'est pas pareil.**

**Moi: Exactement. Et puis je veux essayer de pondre la prochaine partie pour dans maximum trois jours, aussi!**

**Kakashi: Bah tu peux toujours travailler en cours.**

**Moi: C'est justement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.**

**Itachi: Et est-ce que t'avais aussi l'intention d'écrire un lemon entre mon frère et ce blondinet?**

**Moi: Je vais peut-être pouvoir répondre à cette question après avoir écrit la prochaine partie.**

**Kakashi: Cool, cool. (sort son livre et se casse en lisant)**

**Donc, euh... review, people?**


	4. Quatrième Partie

**J'ai terminé la quatrième partie dans les temps! En fait je devrais plutôt dire que j'ai réussi mon imagination à fonctionner correctement le temps que je fasse ce chapitre... Mais remarquez, c'est probablement à cause de l'esprit des fêtes que j'ai réussi cet exploit!**

**Avant tout, cependant, j'aimerais m'excuser pour la faute frauduleuse que j'ai faite au dernier chapitre. Je l'ai changée à présent, mais désolée d'avoir écrit 'compte' au lieu de 'conte' et 'comptent' au lieu de 'contes'. J'avais pas fait assez attention. Il faut cependant dire qu'à minuit j'ai tendance à laisser certains détails du genre m'échapper...**

**Et je vais faire une chose inhabituelle aujourd'hui! Je vais répondre à une review! (oui, je sais que je peux répondre en privé... j'suis juste trop naze pour le faire)**

**mirty91-- Ouais, Naruto il le pensait. Tout comme on le pense lorsqu'on dit à nos parents qu'ils ressemblent à nos grands-parents ou quelque chose du genre. C'est une vérité blessante qu'on garde habituellement dans notre subconscient et qu'on ne sort que pour blesser.**

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

_"Et merde… mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Naruto?" se demanda-t-il tout haut en se laissant glisser vers le sommeil, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à manger un peu plus…_

Deux onyx s'ouvrirent et plongèrent involontairement dans deux saphirs d'un bleu inouï. Son esprit à peine sorti du sommeil, Sasuke pris un moment pour enregistrer la situation. Il était couché sur le dos, sur l'édredon moelleux du lit, et Naruto était penché au-dessus de lui, leur visage à seulement quelques centimètres. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond et il commençait à ressentir l'irrépressible envie de goûter à ces lèvres roses… Se rendant compte de la direction que ses pensés avaient prises, le brun poussa un cri de surprise et repoussa son co-détenu blond loin de lui.

Naruto poussa également un petit cri de surprise alors qu'il fut poussé plutôt violemment. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça, teme?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais penché aussi près de moi!" s'exclama à la place le brun, tentant de se remettre de sa surprise.

Naruto prit une mine boudeuse et croisa les bras. "J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour qu'on puisse continuer notre discussion et que tu me dises ta vraie raison pour me détester."

"Je te déteste pas, dobe. C'est juste que t'es tellement idiot des fois que tu me fais perdre mon sang froid et je peux pas m'empêcher de… oh et puis merde!" s'exclama Sasuke à son tour avant d'agripper le col du chandail vert de Naruto et de l'embrasser.

Les deux lutins commencèrent alors à paniquer, mais pour des raisons différentes. Sasuke n'avait pas réfléchit avant d'agir et avait agit impulsivement puisque son esprit n'était pas encore revenu du sommeil. Cependant il était revenu au galop dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lâcha donc son co-détenu en grognant un petit 'désolé' et se précipita à la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Naruto, quant à lui, était beaucoup trop sous le choc. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que son dit rival l'embrasse en plein milieu de son excuse. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Cela voulait-il dire que le brun ne le détestait pas? Certes, c'était une possibilité. Mais alors, toutes ces années où ils s'étaient jeté des insultes pas la tête…?

Soupirant en se souvenant que penser était mauvais pour sa santé puisque ça lui donnait des maux de tête, Naruto descendit du lit et alla vers la porte close de la salle de bain. Il frappa doucement dessus. "Sasuke…?"

"Va-t'en, dobe. J'ai besoin de temps pour penser." Vint la réponse.

"C'est justement!" s'écria la blond an agrippant ses mèches blondes. "Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça? Je veux une réponse! Je suis très mauvais pour penser! Ça me donne la migraine! Cette situation commence à me donner la migraine! Ton comportement me donne la migraine! Je sais plus où on en est et je veux que tu me dises une bonne fois pour toute ce qui se passe dans ta tête de narcissique!"

"Je sais pas, Naruto. Je sais pas…" murmura Sasuke, assez fort cependant pour que le blond entende. "Oublions cet incident, tu veux?"

"Sasuke…" commença Naruto, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Je… J'ai agit sans réfléchir. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Alors oublions tout ça…" Son ton était las, étouffé et presque brisé.

Le lutin blond sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement en entendant ces mots. "D'accord…"

Le reste de la journée passa en silence, Sasuke dans la salle de bain et Naruto sur le lit, tous deux en position fétale. Sasuke Rouvrit les yeux en entendant au loin l'écho de l'horloge sonner minuit. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain, sortit et grimpa sur le lit. Il y trouva Naruto endormi, comme il l'avait pensé. Le brun se coucha sur le côté opposé du lit et s'endormi. Les deux jours suivants se passèrent tous deux lentement, en silence, et sans qu'aucun des deux ne se lance un seul regard. Le troisième jour, cependant, Sasuke s'éveilla avant Naruto et s'agrippa férocement les cheveux. Il passa quelques minutes ainsi, recroquevillé sur lui-même, puis il se leva d'un coup et alla marteler la porte de la chambre avec ses poings.

"Mère Noël Tsunade! Mère Noël Tsunade! J'en peux plus! Il faut que je vous parle!" cria-t-il, oubliant un moment le blond endormi sur le lit.

Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent lorsque le tapage arriva aux oreilles de Naruto. Il regarda vers la porte à temps pour y voir disparaître Tsunade et Sasuke…

Tsunade referma la porte de la salle de séjour derrière le lutin énervé et elle. Elle s'appuya ensuite le dos dessus et regarda attentivement le lutin qui faisait les cent pas en s'agrippant les cheveux.

"Tu t'es finalement décidé à me dire ce qui n'allait pas entre Naruto et toi?" demanda-t-elle doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'au moindre faux geste ou à la moindre parole prononcée dans le mauvais sens, ils auraient une autre fugue sur les bras.

Sasuke s'immobilisa et ses bras tombèrent à ses côtés. Il leva ses yeux onyx vers la grande blonde, au bord des larmes. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…?" demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante et cassante.

Tsunade cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incrédule, et examina le lutin devant elle des pieds à la tête. "Eh bien raconte-moi, Sasuke, et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour te conseiller."

…

Tsunade et un Sasuke au regard fuyant retournèrent dans la chambre où Naruto attendait du plus patiemment qu'il en était capable. Tsunade avait ce petit sourire connaisseur comme si elle venait de confirmer une de ses plus élaborées théories qui avaient auparavant sans cesse été désapprouvées. Le lutin blond cligna des yeux en regardant les deux à tour de rôle, ne sachant ni quoi penser ni ce qu'il serait supposé faire.

Tsunade regarda Naruto et son sourire s'adoucit. "Je vais vous envoyer avec les autres à l'atelier. Je vais cependant vous ramener ici chaque soir jusqu'au jour de l'an. Compris?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Naruto sauta en bas du lit en poussant un cri de joie. "Dans quel secteur vas-tu nous envoyer, juste comme ça?" demanda Naruto en se calmant un peu.

"Vous échangez simplement de job avec Shino et Kiba pour le moment. On verra après le jour de l'an si on change. Maintenant je vais vous laisser vous préparer. J'envoie un lutin vous chercher dans une heure." dit Tsunade avant de s'éclipser.

Naruto resta un moment à fixer la porte pensivement, la tête vide et un sourire béat sur la figure. Puis Sasuke lui revint en tête ainsi que la manière dont il s'était réveillé. "Dis, Sasuke… Il t'es arrivé quoi tout à l'heure avant que tu partes avec grand-mère?"

Sasuke fixa brièvement Naruto avant de détourner le regard. "Pas de tes oignons, dobe." marmonna-t-il avant de s'éclipser à la salle de bain.

Naruto croisa les bras. "Il est vraiment bizarre, lui. Mais s'il a repris du poil de l'ours polaire, c'est bien, j'imagine."

Une heure plus tard, Sasuke était sorti de la salle de bain lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Un lutin à peine plus grand que Sasuke et Naruto se tenait là, un livre orange à la main. Il portait un bonnet vert avec des poids vert pâle qui lui couvrait l'œil gauche, un chandail vert rayé blanc et la moitié inférieure de son visage, quoique derrière son livre, était cachée derrière une sorte de foulard blanc. Les deux lutins un peu plus jeunes eurent un sourcil qui tiqua en même temps en voyant la main de l'autre se lever pour tortiller une mèche couleur argent alors qu'un ricanement pouvant être classé comme féminin s'éleva de la gorge du nouvel arrivant.

"Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?" demandèrent le brun et le blond en unisson.

Un œil unique noir se leva et les fixa à tour de rôle avant de retourner dans le livre. "Salut vous deux. Tsunade m'a dit de venir vous chercher pour vous mener à votre nouveau poste et amener Shino et Kiba à Shikamaru." dit simplement le lutin en continuant de se tortiller une mèche de cheveux en lisant son livre.

Les deux autres se demandèrent d'un coup comment il se faisait que leur 'camarade' soit à l'heure, mais ne donnèrent pas voix à leurs interrogations. Ils se contentèrent de suivre Kakashi à travers couloirs jusqu'en bas des escaliers menant à l'atelier. Ils le suivirent ensuite jusqu'à l'entrepôt… où ils figèrent tous deux en voyant la scène qui y prenait place. Shino, habillé de son éternel chandail blanc à bordures vertes beaucoup trop grand dont le col lui arrivait au nez, avait plaqué Kiba, vêtu de pantalons rouge rayé bourgogne et de sa camisole cramoisie, contre une pile de cadeaux nettement emballés et les deux livraient un combat… de langues.

"Shikamaru veut vous voir tout de suite, vous ferez ça plus tard." commenta Kakashi sans même lever le nez de son livre pour regarder la scène.

Shino et Kiba se séparèrent prestement, le premier calme et presque composé, le second écarlate de honte de s'être fait surprendre dans cette situation. Naruto et Sasuke clignèrent quelques fois des yeux en regardant le duo accompagné de Kakashi s'en aller, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

**Fin de la quatrième partie! De quoi Sasu-chan et Tsu-chan ont-ils bien pu parler? C'est un secret pour le moment!**

**Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas spécialement fans de ShinoKiba, je suis désolée. Je me rappelais d'une requête que j'avais eue, c'est tout. Pour ce qui est de d'autres couples, je vais laisser ça à votre imagination. J'ai parfois des goûts de couple assez singuliers... Bien entendu, vous pouvez me demander de faire faire une apparition à un couple quelconque (contenant des persos de Naruto, évidemment, je ferai pas venir Angelina Joli et son mec dans cette fic, trop coûteux).**

**Kakashi: (tout heureux) J'ai fait une apparition dans la fic!**

**Itachi: (en train de bouder) Et moi on m'a que mentionné. C'est injuste. En tant que Uchiha, j'exige d'avoir un meilleur rôle!**

**Moi: Ah, les Uchiha et leur narcissisme... tous plus égocentriques les uns que les autres...**

**Ah oui! Une dernière note. En ce qui concerne un éventuel lemon, si j'en fais un ce sera pour le jour de Noël (ce chapitre sera posté la veille ou le jour même en après-midi, toujours selon le fuseau horaire du Québec parce que je suis qu'une paresseuse). Si vous voulez vraiment un lemon, vous avez qu'à me le laisser savoir. Je vous dirai plus tard ce qu'il en est après avoir concidéré.**

**Review, ppl?**


	5. Cinquième Partie

**Wouhou!!! J'ai enfin terminé la cinquième partie! Et dire qu'il me reste moins de trois jours pour terminer ma fic! Bouhouhou!**

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

_Shino et Kiba se séparèrent prestement, le premier calme et presque composé, le second écarlate de honte de s'être fait surprendre dans cette situation. Naruto et Sasuke clignèrent quelques fois des yeux en regardant le duo accompagné de Kakashi s'en aller, puis ils éclatèrent de rire._

Même parmi les bruits de l'atelier, trois coups d'horloge résonnèrent dans l'entrepôt. Sasuke et Naruto travaillaient d'arrache pieds depuis que Kakashi les avait menés ici cet avant-midi. Ils ne comptaient plus les cadeaux qu'ils avaient empilés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était plaint ou avait pris une pause. Un de leur camarade, un lutin aux cheveux rouges nommé Gaara, leur avait amené leur dîner (repas du midi) et leur avait tenu compagnie. Apparement il était nouveau et le Père Noël lui avait dit de regarder les autres pour le moment. Il était bien resté deux heures à regarder chacun de leurs mouvements avec attention. Maintenant il était parti et la production semblait de plus en plus lente. Bientôt, Jiraiya descendit donner congé aux lutins. Lorsque presque tous furent partis, il alla à l'entrepôt où Naruto et Sasuke travaillaient toujours.

"Demain il faudra commencer à mettre les cadeaux dans la poche magique. Est-ce que vous pensez avoir besoin d'aide?" demanda le Père Noël.

"Un lutin de plus ne pourrait pas faire de mal, je suppose. " répondit Sasuke.

"Eh, le vieux, tu pensais nous envoyer Gaara?" demanda Naruto.

"M'appelle pas comme ça, gamin! Mais oui, je pensais vous assigner le rouquin."

Naruto fit un de ses grands sourires stupides caractéristiques à cette nouvelle.

…

Naruto s'étira et regarda Sasuke. Le brun avait insisté qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant d'être prêts pour le lendemain. Le blond n'avait pas rouspété. Deux yeux couleur d'onyx se tournèrent vers lui, le regard questionnant ce qu'il faisait.

Naruto sourit doucement. "Je vais aller me chercher un chocolat chaud. Tu veux que je t'en ramène un?" demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, surpris de cette question, puis hocha affirmativement la tête avant de reprendre le travail. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit et il partit vers la cafétéria.

…

Tsunade regarda la scène sur ses moniteurs et elle sourit. Depuis que le brun avait embrassé le blondinet, les deux lutins s'entendaient visiblement mieux. Ce ne serait cependant qu'à Noël qu'elle saurait si la situation ne s'envenimerait pas. Elle bailla en s'étirant et quitta la pièce sombre illuminée pas la lueur des écrans reliés aux caméras de sécurité. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il y aura un affrontement entre ces deux-là…

Du côté de Naruto…

Le blondinet arriva dans la cafétéria et vit une moppe rouge sur une chaise. Son sourire stupide lui monta aux lèvres à cette vue.

Il agita la main frénétiquement en se dirigeant vers le roux vêtu… de rouge. "Hé! Gaara! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici à cette heure-ci!" s'exclama-t-il.

Gaara fixa Naruto avec ses yeux verts. "Je suis insomniaque. Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, toi?" demanda le rouquin.

"Oh! Sasuke a dit qu'on ferait mieux de travailler un peu plus longtemps pour être prêts à mettre les cadeaux dans la poche magique demain. Et le Père Noël a dit que tu nous aiderais! C'est cool, hein? Là je viens faire un chocolat chaud pour moi et un autre pour Sasuke. Tu veux que je t'en fasse un aussi?" dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

"Sasuke et toi travaillez plus tard?" Ou bien il voulait en être certain, ou bien il a raté quelques informations dans le monologue rapide de Naruto.

Naruto hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers la cuisine vide de la cafétéria, Gaara le suivant de près. "Alors, tu veux un chocolat chaud aussi ou pas?" demanda le blondinet en prenant une canne de poudre à chocolat chaud Tim Hortons de sur un comptoir et se dirigeant vers l'armoire où étaient gardées les tasses.

Gaara hocha la tête d'un air distrait en regardant le blond aux yeux bleus s'affairer.

…

Du côté de Sasuke…

Le brun pris un cadeau qui traînait et le transporta vers une pile de cadeaux de grosseur semblable. Non, en fait c'était plutôt un mur de cadeaux semblables. Ou peut-être un cube géant. Il n'était pas très bon pour comparer les choses à d'autres choses qui n'ont pas vraiment de rapport, la seule exception étant peut-être son co-équipier blond… Il posa le cadeau et se tourna mais avant qu'il y comprenne ou qu'il puisse enregistrer quoi que ce soit, il fut projeté dans la pile par une grand force. Les cadeaux dégringolèrent à l'instant et lui tombèrent dessus, l'ensevelissant. L'un d'eux lui tomba sur la tête et il perdit connaissance.

…

Du côté de Naruto…

Alors qu'il faisait chauffer trois tasses remplies de lait dans un des micro-ondes, Naruto entendit un grand bruit provenant de l'entrepôt, qui n'était pas très loin de la cafétéria. Il haussa aussitôt un sourcil et pour une raison inconnue, une panique irrationnelle s'empara de son petit cœur. Il regarda Gaara, qui avait aussi entendu le bruit et se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être. Hochant la tête pour confirmer un accord mutuel, les deux lutins se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt au pas de course. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que l'alarme sonna dans tous les étages de la "petite maisonnette" magique. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux yeux azurs du blond entrevirent une ombre s'éclipser derrière une pile de cadeaux.

"Tu as vu ça, Gaara?" demanda Naruto, regardant dans la direction où l'ombre avait disparu.

Le rouquin hocha un peu la tête. "Je vais aller voir ce que c'est."

Ceci dit, le lutin aux cheveux rouges alla dans la même direction que l'ombre et disparut derrière la même pile de cadeaux. Naruto reporta alors son attention à la pile effondrée devant lui. C'était vraiment curieux, cette situation, et où diable était Sasuke? Une suspicion lui effleura alors l'esprit et la panique d'un peu plus tôt revint au galop. Il espérait sincèrement que Sasuke n'était pas là-dessous… Il se secoua la tête et commença à "creuser" pour en avoir le cœur net. Après quelques minutes, il trouva le brun par terre, complètement sous les cadeaux. Cette fois, il paniqua bel et bien.

Il agrippa Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke, réveille-toi! Dis quelque chose! Sasuke!" s'époumona le lutin vêtu de vert, les yeux étrangement humide, la voix cassante et une grande panique lui empoignant fermement le cœur.

Une main ferme et puissante lui agrippa le col de son chandail par derrière et il fut soulevé. Il se débattit comme un forcené, des larmes coulant sur ses joues même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. On le tourna et bientôt ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent deux grands yeux bruns emplis de calme. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Naruto cessa de se débattre et bientôt ses paupières devinrent extrêmement lourdes. Avant de sombrer dans le néant du sommeil, Naruto murmura le nom du brun alors qu'une dernière larme coula sur sa joue…

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

**Fin de la cinquième aprtie! Haaahahahaha! (si voux connaissez Disgaea, pensez au rire de Laharl, et si vous connaissez pas, je vous conseille le jeu, il est pas mal)**

**Non, je blague. Je ne PEUX pas terminer ça ici. Sinon le prochain chapitre va être encore plus long! Alors la suite!**

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

Sasuke ouvrit ses orbes couleur d'onyx et deux orbes vertes s'imposèrent immédiatement dans son champ de vision. Le brun soupira en refermant les yeux et se frotta un peu la tête. Il avait un de ces mal de crânes! Il figea en sentant un bandage sous ses doigts et ouvrit de grands yeux. Les deux orbes vertes étaient toujours là, mais il devinait un éclat amusé dans leurs profondeurs.

"Tu as reçu un cadeau quelconque sur la tête. C'est surprenant que tu n'aies presque rien, vraiment." dit la voix grave et presque sans expression du lutin aux yeux verts.

"Hein?" dit Sasuke avec un regard vide.

"Je me demande quelle serait la réaction du petit blondinet en voyant ton manque d'éloquence…"

Le lutin aux yeux verts se rassit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait probablement occupé tout le temps que le brun avait été inconscient. Il semblait très familier, et pourtant Sasuke n'arrivait plus à se souvenir…

"Petit blondinet…?" demanda-t-il, incapable de se souvenir de qui cela pourrait être également.

Le rouquin le regarda d'un air un peu incrédule et le brun était certain que s'il avait eu des sourcils, ceux-ci seraient froncés en ce moment. "Naruto. Tu ne te souviens pas?"

Sasuke secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation. Il n'arrivait à se souvenir de rien. Seulement son prénom et qu'ils étaient des lutins. Cela commençait à sérieusement l'irriter, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Le cadeau qu'il s'était pris sur la tête devait l'avoir rendu amnésique. Le lutin roux soupira en se frottant les tempes et le brun en profita pour examiner les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce relativement grande, sans fenêtre et aux parois blanches. Une porte en bois massif peinte en blanc se trouvait sur le mur derrière le fauteuil de velours bleu sur lequel le roux était assis.

L'autre lutin se releva et regarda le brun. "Je vais aller dire à Tsunade que tu es réveillé. Oh, et je te rappelle que mon nom est Gaara."

Ceci dit, il quitta la pièce. Une fois dehors, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un lutin blond aux yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

"Comment il va?" demanda doucement Naruto.

Gaara passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, fuyant le blondinet du regard. "Il est réveillé, mais… il a de l'amnésie. C'est probablement que temporaire, remarque. Je vais aller avertir Tsunade. Tu peux veiller sur lui et lui garder compagnie, j'imagine." dit précautionneusement Gaara d'un ton doucereux avant de partir avertir Tsunade.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer et un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Il avala avec difficulté et entra lentement dans la pièce où Sasuke tentait de creuser sa mémoire. Onyx rencontra saphir alors que la porte se referma derrière Naruto. Le blondinet ne put se retenir et il se jeta dans les bras du brun tellement il était heureux de le voir en pleine forme. Il se rendit compte de son geste à peu près en même temps que Sasuke et les deux rougirent simultanément. Naruto lâcha prestement le brun en regardant un coin de la pièce soudainement très intéressant.

"Tu es… Naruto?" demanda Sasuke, se rappelant du nom que Gaara avait dit en parlant d'un petit blondinet.

"Tu te souviens de moi ou c'est Gaara qui te l'a dit?" demanda tristement le blond, se demandant lui-même ce qui pouvait bien le chagriner autant.

"Gaara m'a dit ton nom…" répondit Sasuke, se sentant étrangement coupable.

Naruto se força à regarder Sasuke en faussant un sourire. "C'est pas plus mal. Tu vas sans doute retrouver la mémoire dans peu de temps. Probablement même avant la fête de Noël à la fin de la semaine!"

Ça lui faisait mal, oh tellement mal de savoir que le beau brun ténébreux avait perdu la mémoire. Et c'était de sa faute, en plus! S'il n'avait pas laissé Sasuke seul pour aller préparer des tasses de chocolat chaud, il aurait sans doute pu prévenir l'incident. Et Sasuke ne serait pas amnésique en ce moment. Naruto ferma les yeux pour tenter de retenir un autre assaut de larmes de couler. Mais pourquoi donc son cœur lui faisait-il si mal? Ce n'était que Sasuke, bon sang! Son rival! Le bâtard qui le rabaissait tout le temps! Et pourtant…

Le brun mit une main sur l'une des joues de Naruto. "Eh, ça va?" demanda-t-il doucement, d'une voix douce comme un flocon de neige qui tombe au sol par une journée sans vent.

Naruto rouvrit ses orbes bleus, brillantes de larmes retenues, bien grande à ce touché. Il plongea son regard dans les profondeurs noir charbon des yeux du lutin aux cheveux d'ébènes et son cœur manqua un battement. Il pouvait sentir des papillons voler dans son estomac et sa bouche devint sèche. Il hocha faiblement la tête en réponse à la question, son esprit vide et son attention sur ces lèvres enivrantes et la chaleur fournie par le main qui restait sur sa joue. Il devait avoir attrapé une sorte de maladie car maintenant il avait de drôles de sensations à proximité du lutin vêtu de bleu. Le moment se termina beaucoup trop tôt alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que Tsunade entra, suivie de Gaara. Les deux examinèrent la scène, leurs yeux passant de Sasuke à Naruto, puis à la main de Sasuke sur la joue de Naruto. Un petit sourire narquois presque pas visible vint aux lèvres de la Mère Noël tandis que le visage de Gaara resta inexpressif. Remarquant enfin où il avait laissé sa main, Sasuke la retira.

"Gaara m'a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire, Sasuke. Je crois que je vais attendre quelques jours avant de t'examiner et de rendre un véritable verdicte. Qui sait, c'est probablement une amnésie temporaire qui partira dans quelques jours. En attendant, tu vas tout de même travailler avec Naruto et Gaara et notre blond va s'occuper de toi. N'est-ce pas, morveux?" dit Tsunade en lançant un sourire promettant beaucoup de souffrance au lutin s'il répondait négativement.

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté en remarquant le regard que lui lançait la femme du vieux qui était Père Noël. "Oui, Mère Noël."

"Bien. Maintenant allez! Il y a du travail! Nous sommes encore l'avant-midi! Ces cadeaux ne se mettront pas seuls dans la poche magique!" dit-elle avant de sortir prestement de la pièce.

Les trois lutins regardèrent Tsunade partir en se demandant si tous les fous étaient aussi terrifiants…

**XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS**

**Qui a envoyé Sasuke valser dans la pile de cadeau? Retrouvera-t-il la mémoire? Vais-je réussir à obliger mon imagination sadique à m'aider à faire la sixième et dernière partie qui sera la plus longue? Qui savait que orbe était un nom masculin?**

**Kakashi: L'auteure va-t-elle continuer avec ses questions sans but?**

**Moi: Ha ha. Très drôle, Ka'shi. Tellement drôle que j'ai oublié de rire.**

**Itachi: Est-ce que je vais apparaître mystérieusement de nul part dans la prochaine partie?**

**Moi: Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Si seulement mon imagination pouvait grouiller son cul plus que ça, ça irait beaucoup mieux!**

**Imagination: Rien à foutre. Trop chiant de travailler.**

**Moi: C'est trop vrai, ça... sauf quand travailler mène à un truc le fun! Comme des reviews!**

**Ok, ma gueule. Il est présentement 3h du mat' et j'ai presque pas bouffé de chocolat alors je vais bientôt me mettre à cogner des clous.**

**La prochaine partie contiendra un lemon et sera véritablement la plus longue de toutes. Parce que j'suis trop paresseuse pour en faire plusieurs parties, donc je vais tout vous donner d'un coup. À Noël. Si j'ai fini d'ici là, si j'y pense et si j'ai le temps. Mais je vais me forcer pour réussir! Promis! Je vais également monter le rating à M.**

**Au fait, Tim Hortons, pour ceux qui le savaient pas, est un restaurant. Qui existe pour de vrai. Et avec la poudre à chocolat chaud qu'ils vendent, on fait les meilleurs chocolats chauds.**

**C'est bon, ma gueule.**

**Review, ppl?**


End file.
